


Your lips on my skin

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes Derek apart in the best ways. With his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Edit: There's supposed to be a gif at the beginning. Is it working?</p><p>Edit 2: the gif is fixed, yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your lips on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> So, I promise I am back to work on my works in progress this week! I'm finishing up a Professor AU one shot (probably) for a friend, then the New Year installment of You With Me... is almost done, as is the last chapter (until the prequel and sequel) of A Good Man... And the next chapter of Substitutions and Additions is in progress (that fic is my baby, and I was struggling to get from point A to B, but I've got it worked out now!)
> 
> But for now, here's a tumblr inspired smutty thing. It is not the original draft, that got eaten by the internet, but I hope you like it!

 

Stiles has been between his legs for what feels like hours. His head bobbing slowly as he licks and sucks and flutters his talented tongue all along the length of Derek's cock, his nose occasionally brushing against the soft, springy curls that crown it as his throat squeezes the flared tip of Derek's erection. His long fingers stroke along the silky, sensitive skin of Derek's perineum, his wide palm a constant but not quite consistent pressure against his balls as he almost rolls them; it's a tease more than anything.

 

Derek can't help but groan and bite his lip as Stiles’ fingertip circles and presses against his rim. Stiles other hand seeks Derek's, their fingers intertwining, and it gives Derek an anchor, keeps him from flying apart.

 

Stiles pulls slowly off Derek's length, lips and a hint of teeth dragging and catching on the spit slick skin. He holds the tip of Derek's cock in his mouth, and moves his tongue rapidly against Derek's frenulum in firm but fleeting flicks, making his hips stutter briefly and his stomach contract. He can feel Stiles’ smile tighten the hold of his lips ever so slightly, and Derek is trying not to lose control, let Stiles set the pace, because it's all _so good_ , but he wants to. Wants to buck his hips and grab Stiles’ head between his hands. But he wants this more, the slow slide of Stiles’ lips down the side of his dick, the way Stiles takes each of his balls into the hot cavern of his mouth in turn, the steady suction and teasing licks along desperate flesh.

 

Derek is releasing a steady stream of moans and pleas that all sound like _Oh god_ , and Stiles’ name, each one barely more than an exhalation. Stiles hushes him and kisses along the inside of his thigh, the other man's desire pressed into the skin there in the quick, barely there nipping bites and slow, wet drag of lips. Stiles finally finds Derek's hole with his tongue, lapping and laving at the skin around his rim, a sure finger pushing _just right_ alongside the slick muscle. He kisses and licks and sucks gently, _makes love_ to Derek's needy entrance, the hand not holding Derek's rubbing the sensitive strip of skin between his balls. He moans into it, the sound pulling an answering whine from Derek and sending pleasant shockwaves through Derek's body.

 

Stiles’ tongue slips inside him, probing with the tip, a slow, insistent slide as he opens Derek up with long sweeps with the flat of his tongue and short, dirty jabs with the spear of it, and perfectly aimed fingers eagerly rubbing at his prostate. It's sloppy with spit and they're both making filthy, pleasured sounds, and Derek's fingers are clenching and squeezing at Stiles’ in a parody of the way his hips want to rock and thrust.

 

Stiles moves his mouth away and Derek whimpers at the loss. Stiles raises their clasped hands to his mouth and kisses Derek's knuckles as he palms his own cock, and rubs it teasingly along Derek's spit slick cleft, the head catching slightly at his stretched opening and Derek notices that he's wet with lube, wonders when Stiles managed that. Then Stiles is pushing into him, filling him up slowly and completely and _fucking perfectly_ , and Derek can't think of anything other than the slow glide of Stiles’ cock as it unerringly drags along his prostate.

 

Stiles brings their joined hands to rest against his chest, where his steady heartbeat sets the pace for the rolling of his hips. He leans close to Derek, kisses his stubbled jaw, runs his nose along Derek's cheek, his neck, whispers endearments and praise and professions of forever into his ear. Derek tilts his head back slightly, his mouth parted around panted breaths and low moans, eyes gently closed as Stiles continues to move in him, fingers of his free hand caressing Derek like he's made of precious things, making all of his pieces feel like they fit together properly.

 

Stiles’ rhythm falters slightly, and he starts babbling, “I love you,” and “Oh, fuck,” and “so good, baby,” and “so fucking perfect" and Derek is so close he can hardly breathe except to beg. Stiles presses their mouths together in clumsy kisses that are mostly presses of lips and wet sweeps of tongue and occasional clashes of teeth and it's perfect. Stiles’ thrusts are hard but not hurried and Derek rises to meet them, his hips following Stiles’ like a lover seeking their mate. Derek comes on a growl of Stiles’ name and the hot spill of his orgasm and tight heat of his ass ensure that Stiles follows right after, his hot come flooding Derek, the twitch of his dick dragging Derek's orgasm out for long moments, Derek's name on his lips sounding like a prayer.

  
They hold each other for a long time after, exchanging slow, lazy kisses, hands caressing and soothing over passion warmed skin, murmuring sweetly into the small space between them.


End file.
